


The Responsible and Reliable Butler

by piranha2300050



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Street Fighter, Street Fighter V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Yaoi, Young Top/Old Bottom, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050
Summary: As a professional butler and a faithful servant, Azam has always been dedicated to serve and meet all needs of his young master Rashid, and to satisfy master's libido is of course also included......
Relationships: Rashid (Street Fighter)/Azam (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 3





	The Responsible and Reliable Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R18/NC-17  
> Pairing: Master/Servant  
> Top! Rashid X Bottom! Azam
> 
> The height and weight of the characters might be slightly adjusted.

For Azam, to follow and to serve his old master and young master is the whole thing of his life. This 225 cm, 150 kg old butler with an extremely long white ponytail on his shaven head, a long and dense handlebar mustache and a white long goatee, has served his old master's family for more than 40 years. He has exclusively taken care of the young master, Rashid, for more than 20 years, since the old master, i.e. Rashid' father had ordered him and given him this mission. As of that day, he has been inseparably following his young master, Rashid. Time goes by, the white-haired Azam has become an old grandfather with many grandchildren. Young master Rashid has also grown from a little boy, who often had bed-wetting problem into a young handsome stud. Rashid's 185 cm, 80 kg figure is very resemble to his father's body shape. Both of them have thick black mustaches, well-trimmed beards and long goatees. Whenever Azam sees the body shape and the face of Rashid, it always reminds him to think of the younger version of old master, Rashid's father. Rashid is always an easy-going optimist, who loves to travel and to make friends. Almost every week will Rashid go for a long distance trip. However, these too often long distance trips on a whim sometimes are beyond this old butler's limits.

Recently, they went out again for a new task. Young master Rashid said that he wanted to find one of his good female friend named Alicia. She hadn't replied to Rashids messages on social media for three days. Rashid was worried about her very much. Hence, Rashid planned a trip for finding his missing female friend. As usual, the loyal servant Azam also followed his young master Rashid's footsteps to every corner of the world, where Rashid went to. Their new task was not that easy as it seemed. It looked like young Master's friends Alicia wasn't not very close to her own family members. They didn't have any contact with her for at least three months. And according to other friends of Alicia, in order to focus on her research works, Alicia rarely went out with them these days. The only left clues were her colleagues in her workplace. But those colleagues in the research institute had expressed that they were not clear about her independent research items and didn't know where she went these days, which directly expressed they had no idea about where she was now, too. In the next few weeks, they tried to her find everywhere all over the world, but they still knew only very limited information about the whereabouts of Alicia. The continuous and clueless progress made Rashid become relative irritable and unable to concentrate. He began to doubt whether his decision for finding Alicia and their actions within these weeks were just some stupid and absurd things. At that night, the young master Rashid was lying on the bed of their room in a fancy deluxe hotel. He was extremely anxious and therefore unable to sleep for hours. He whispered to Azam in the ear softly: "Azam, I can’t sleep, my mind is very confused and chaotic, and both of my physical body and mind are very exhausted. I think I need something fabulous and wonderful to let my mind and body get relaxed completely. Would you like to help me?" "Since the young master wants to do it, I will follow his will." Azam responded to Rashid seriously.

All of a sudden, Azam's lips were kissed and occupied by young master Rashid's lips. Azam immediately knew what exactly his young master wanted. That was a really special mission which initially started on the next day after young master Rashid had his first nocturnal emission experience. At that time, Rashid had just entered his primary puberty stage. As of the day, taking care of the young master's sexual drive became a routine for Azam. The penis of young master was then just at his budding stage. His prick size was no more than 4 inches with a few soft cute peach fuzz sparsely attached to its base. "Glad to hear that. Let's get started!" Rashid said that as he was standing beside the large double bed, removing his clothes, revealing his strong athletic figure: tan-colored skin, big size biceps, thick chest muscles, explicit six packs and athlete's girdles, as well as his sturdy legs. Rashid's body was fully naked at present. In his crotch was now standing an erected 10 inches long fat cock. Azam looked at the fabulous nude body of his young master and thought, "My 8.5 inches cock is already very magnificent, while young master Rashid's cock is still 1.5 inches longer than mine. Besides, the 8 inches girth of his stout cock is also slightly fatter than the 7 inches girth of my own cock." Soon afterwards, Azam also stripped off all his clothes and stood naked at the end of the bed. With the body height over 2 meters made his beefy body look really amazing and strengthful. Azam's breathtaking figure was perfectly presented with his strong muscles in arm, leg, chest and abdomen areas, which just matched the traditional images of legendary husky majestic jinn and made him look like a rebirth version of the supernatural deity. Without any hesitation, Azam crawled into the bed, landed on all fours, stuck out his big fleshy round ass, and said: "Young master, I am ready, please enjoy it now!"

Rashid buried his face deeply into Azam's thick buttocks. He sniffed the strong male musk deeply, while he was gently kissing Azam's anus rim. Then he slightly ironed the brown puckers of Azam's anus with the tip of his tongue, licked back and forth to touch every corner around the asshole for smoothing out every folds. Rashid did so, as if he was savoring the rarest delicacy in the world. The sweaty water droplets on the big buttocks mixed with the master's noble saliva, which moisturized Azam's hairy anus, and the soaked anal hairs appeared extremely shiny because of that. Rashid was clearly dissatisfied with only doing this. He stuck his tongue in and broke through the barrier of the outer sphincter of asshole for extending it into the smooth and tender wall of Azam's treasure delivery tunnel. The abundance nerve endings in the meat wall of Azam's rectum were stimulated by Rashid's tongue licking, and a burst of pleasure was emerged. Azam felt quite itchy and unbearable, and he could not help but trembling. His mouth started to groan slightly, and his asshole began to wink regularly. But only with saliva alone is definitely far from enough, thence, Rashid stopped his licking and withdrew his tongue from Azam's secret backyard. Rashid took a bottle of lubricant from his rucksack, pouring some on his palms and fingers, and then he started to prod one of his lube-smeared finger into Azam's anus, smearing the lube back and forth evenly to coat the intestinal wall with a layer of lubricant. In three minutes of repeated insertion, Rashid decided to insert another finger in. In another three minutes, he finally added his third finger into Azam's shute for the stretch. The narrow tunnel with tight sphincter muscles as its gate were occupied by the three fingers with lube. Without much resistance, the barrier of backyard was broken through. The portal of asshole was gradually relaxed and wide-opened, looking forward to some foreign objects to violate itself.

Three fingers were then pulled out from Azam's asshole together, which made Azam feel extremely empty. A warm thing immediately came closer instead. It was Rashid's 10 inches giant manpole coated with lube. Rashid squeezed his huge manhood into the crack of Azam's butt cheeks, and the fuchsia glans was touching the entrance, kissing the folds of Azam's slippery hole. Since there were sufficient previous preparation work for the stretch, with a prompt forward move of the waist, Rashid rolled his hips, and his penis glans was effortlessly stepped across the obstacle formed by Azam's anal sphincter. The huge cock head first rested briefly in the tunnel, and then immediately blazed a trail as well as reclaimed its territory in the chute. The entire penis would seem to be completely submerged into the intestine in a very short time on the basis of current pace. Rashid was afraid that it might be too violent and too fast for the old butler to endure at the beginning. He gently shoved only one-third of his whole manshaft each time in doggy style position. Whenever the penis was pulled out slightly, it brought some pink intestinal walls inside out as well. He felt that Azam's smooth but really tight firm shute was like a baby's small eager mouth, which was constantly sucking his glans and manshaft hard. The pole of Rashid was tightened and wrung by Azam's inner bowel wall with a hint of itching and joyful pain. On the other side, feeling the double stimulations from the glans penetrating and the penis rubbing, Azam opened his mouth wide unconsciously and excitedly. The overflowing saliva flowed out and soaked Azam's thick white long beard. A few loud moans came out of Azam's mouth suddenly, and Azam instantly realized his gaffe. In order to avoid the embarrassment, he quickly and firmly stuffed his mouth with his white brief to reduce his groan volume, so that most of his loud estrus lewd sounds were sealed and stayed in his throat.

When Rashid saw Azam's reaction and facial expressions, he knew that it was about time to do something further at once. The old butler Azam was around 40 centimeters taller than his young master, Rashid. There was no way for Rashid to touch Azam's nape, while he was penetrating Azam's meaty butt hole from behind. He thus chose to lean forward and kissed Azam's robust back with full passion. The sweet kiss began on Azam's strong brawny dorsal muscles, and then Rashid unremittingly kissed down all the way along Azam's spine line to the dimples of Venus. His short black well-groomed dense mustache and his long black goatee softly rubbed against the skin of Azam's back. This slightly prickly itchiness made Azam's lust even go higher. Suddenly, the style of Rashid's caress changed from gentle to wild. Rashid slammed all the remaining two-thirds of his large stout penis in at one time. The entire 10 inches huge prick was hence completely submerged into the old housekeeper's butt cheeks. Rashid started to fuck Azam vigorously. His big testes slapped rigidly on Azam's buttocks, making clear sounds. With his superb sexual skills, Rashid could always accurately find and reach Azam's prostate in the intestine, which was Azam's G-spot for bringing the ecstasy. In addition, Rashid wouldn't just let his hands do nothing. He pinched and played with Azam's dark, button-shaped protruding big nipples, which were another sensitive band of the old steward's body. Upon doing so, the old butler Azam moaned even much louder and hornier. In the light of the accumulated sex experience for many years, Rashid was quite familiar with every erogenous zone of Azam's whole body. The irritation of the nipple, which coupled with the euphoria from the prostate being constantly hit by Rashid's large size prick, as well as the tingling and the numbness from the friction between the manshaft and gut drove the old bottom Azam nuts. Azam's 8.5 inches cock therefore fully erected and leaked the blissful pre-cum relentlessly, which dripped and wet their bed sheet underneath, leaving an obvious big stain.

"Huff ... puff ... huff ... puff ... huff ... puff ..." Azam, as a huge beefy man over two meters tall, was on the ground with four feet, vigorously banged from behind in a rear-entry position by a guy who was apparently a lot of shorter than him. After a while, in order to enjoy the accomplishment sense of hearing the groans during sex, Rashid took out the underwear stuck in Azam's mouth, which was previously used to lower the volume of moan. He lay prone on Azam's dorsal surface and whispered in his ear: "Look! We two look like a pair of estrus dogs now! You sexy old bitch, even though you are already a grandfather and have so many grandchildren, you just can’t get enough of the idea for being fucked by a energetic little male dog like me who has a high libido anytime, right? Tell me, when you are majestic for the sexual intercourse in your bedroom, fucking your wife's vagina, Have you ever longed for that you would rather lie underneath like wife, and put me in place of your original upper position to fuck you?" "Ah ... ah ... yes, young master Rashid. When I have sex with my wife, once in a while I would imagine that it was you in my place to screw me vigorously. Ah ... ah ... ! "Azam was in ecstasy, overwhelmed by sexual pleasure and unable to keep a clear head. Rashid reached out to touch the connection area of his cock and Azam's asshole and said: "I like your answer. Good servant, your are truly my beloved old bitch. It's a shame that you can't really get pregnant, otherwise my child would have to come out of this lovely tight hole." He banged Azam much more aggressive right after finishing the sentence.

"Time to change our position!" Rashid gently patted Azam's fleshy buttocks, indicating him to change the position for sexual intercourse. Azam turned over and lay on the bed with a face-up position. His legs were splayed up in the air, knees were bent to form the meandering M-shape, and his hands were used for holding the roots of the thighs to expose his secret backyard hole unreservedly. Rashid, on the other hand, was holding his penis, aiming at Azam's asshole in the middle, and pounded it down hard. Their position had changed from a wild-animal-featured doggy style to a face-to-face missionary position. In this sexual position, the top could make his penis penetrate the deepest. The missionary position was also the traditional sexual position for men who wanted to have their offspring and praying to god for that. Moreover, it was Rashid's and Azam's favorite posture, too. They loved to have eye connection when they were making love. In Azam's impression, young master Rashid never closed his eyes when Rashid plowed him frenziedly. His young master always stared at him in the eyes tenderly and affectionately. While he was recalling, Azam changed his posture slightly, wrapping his sturdy legs around Rashid's waist tightly. His big strong palms pressed on Rashid's firm buttocks, pulling Rashid's body much closer to himself when Rashid's penis thrust into him every single time. At that time, in that way, his young master's huge prick could mount to the deepest possible position of Azam's chute. Rashid leaned over and kissed Azam's plump lips. Rashid's black beard as well as Azam's white beard scratched and rubbed each other. These two macho men kissed like fire while they both accelerating the frequency and strength of connection between penis and anus during the sex. "Ah ... !" Rashid let out a low growl, a wave of hot semen erupted from his 10 inches giant cock, and was totally dumped into the entire anal cavity. After their crazy sex, Rashid contentedly lay on Azam's gigantic thick hunky pectoral muscle and was cuddled tightly in Azam's bulky arms.

"Beep-Beep-Beep-!" Here promptly came the notification sound of the communication application software from the smartphone. Rashid suddenly found one message from the female friend who he had sought for weeks. "Yeah! Thanks god! That's great! Alicia just sent a message to me saying that she was sorry for she couldn't reply to my message in time for these days because she was kidnapped by the notorious evil villainous organization Shadaloo, but now she is fine. The Interpol eradicated a branch of the Shadaloo today and rescued a group of scientists who were kidnapped and forced to work for the organization ....... Hmm? Oh! Alicia said that she would like to see me face to face on phone for explaining the details. I'd better get myself dressed quickly, because I can't see her like this." "Young master ... That is really ... wonderful ... congratulations ..." Rashid turned around and saw Azam still lying on the bed with his legs spread wide apart, and his slightly red and swollen used butt hole was dripping out a massive stream of white cloudy semen. "Oh! poor old Azam, I'm so sorry for letting you feel left out." Rashid immediately sent back a message to Alicia for making an appointment of the video call in 30 minutes. He then walked to the old butler and patiently moved his tongue and lips to swipe, clean and felch his masterpiece left in the backyard of Azam. His mouth was hence full filled with ejaculate, so that he could share his male essence with Azam in passionate. In the meantime, Rashid wiped the remaining semen in Azam's shute with tissue paper. "Young Master ... Hmm ..." Azam's words of pleasure were almost completely blocked by Rashid's tongue and lips. His throat swallowed the thick salty male essence fed by his young master.

After a brief and simple cleaning, the time point of appointment with Alicia was about coming. Rashid put on his clothes and waited for his female friend's video call. Old housekeeper Azam went into the bathroom to wash and clean his body. He inserted the knuckles of his fingers into his still slippery backyard hole, trying to scrape off every drop of semen, and let his young master Rashid's semen flow down along the thigh and the leg with the warm water during the shower. The video call between Alicia and Rashid lasted for about half an hour. Even she had being released for a half-day, she was still physically and mentally exhausted. After talking with Rashid, Alicia just wanted to have a good sleep as early as possible. They hanged up the smart phones and ended their video call, Rashid sighed and was so relieved. He said: "I have finally finished my task. It was such a weight off my mind for weeks!" He turned his head and saw Azam, who was naked and was stepping out from the bathroom. Azam's sexy nude body was such so attractive, which made Rashid's huge prick immediately raise again. He scratched his head and shyly asked his old butler: "Azam ... well ... Now the task for finding my friend is no longer needed. We don't have to get up early tomorrow, so ... although we just did it not long ago, actually just 45 minutes ago ... can we have another round again right now?" To hear his young master made a request in a shy blush face, the loyal servant Azam couldn't express anything but said with a helpless smile: "Since the young master wants to do it, I will follow his will." It's undoubtedly true. As long as the young master Rashid hoped something to be accomplished, even if he had to sacrifice his own life, Azam would still follow his young master's lead and devoted himself to Rashid now and forever.


End file.
